Android 13
Android 13 is the thirteenth android designed by Dr. Gero and a villain from the Dragon Ball Z movie, Super Android 13! History Android 13 was created by a super computer that Gero had left behind to finish Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15. He was finished after Android 14 and 15, who had already engaged Goku and his allies. Upon his arrival, 13 engaged Goku, while Trunks and Vegeta battled 14 and 15. Eventually the two androids met their end at the hands of Vegeta and Future Trunks, upon their transformation into Super Saiyans. However this worked in 13's favor as he proceeded to absorb components from the destroyed androids and became Super Android 13. Vegeta was the first to attempt to fight the new super android, but found himself easily beaten by Super 13. Goku, Future Trunks, and Piccolo were the next to attempt to fight him, only to find themselves all defeated. Goku is forced to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb, while Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo distracted Super 13. While gathering energy, Goku enhanced the process by transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then absorbed some of the energy from the Spirit Bomb and when Super 13 lunged at Goku, the saiyan punched him into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, destroying him. Personality Though he does not have much personality in the Japanese version, the Funimation dub explores Android 13's character more. In the Japanese dub, he is serious and only concentrates on the task of destroying Goku. In the English dub, 13 acts like more of a southern hick (Trunks even refers to him as a "Red Ribbon redneck" at one point). He speaks with a southern accent and almost never refers to Goku by name, calling him "city boy", "son", or "boy". In the English dub, 13's psyche is explored slightly and even his humanity, when he talks to Trunks about how the free-will of humans have caused war, segregation, and hatred. Powers Android 13 has superhuman abilities, as well as endless stamina and energy since he is a machine. Also his energy cannot be detected, unlike most of the other characters. 13 can use energy to fly and fire energy blasts and has a signature attack called S.S. Deadly Bomber, which is a powerful crimson pink energy ball with a smaller sphere in the center which, as stated by 13, is able to reduce half of Earth to dust. 13 can also fuse with components from 14 and 15 to enter his super form, increasing his power dramatically. Trivia *13 is the only android to have the Red Ribbon Army insignia in two places on his clothing, one on his cap and another on his vest, while other androids just have one. *There is a scene in the original version of the movie where 13 punches Goku in the groin, this is edited out in the english version. *In his super form, Android 13's hair resembles Vegeta's. *Even though 13, 14, and 15 were never seen in the manga, they are mentioned in a section called "Android A-B-C's" to be close to the android concept. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Robots Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Villians Category:Cartoon Villains